A Bet Gone Right
by sasunaruyaoifan1
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been working themselves to the point of exhaustion. Tsunade sends them on a little vacation with the best intentions? Or does she? SasuNaru
1. Author

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I Re-read this story and made sure I fixed my mistakes. I changed some of the content so you might have to re-read it. Sorry. It's much better now, though. I promise I'll have the fourth chapter up by tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you if you actually keep up with this lame story.**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**SasuNaruYaoiFan1**


	2. Chapter 1

Tsunade observed the sight from her window. It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, but like always she was stuck inside her office with a bunch of idiots. She sighed and turned around to face them.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, two of the strongest Shinobi in the hidden leaf village; too bad they were completely clueless. The two had been working themselves to the point of exhaustion. Although they were both Anbu captains, it did not mean they had to strain themselves. They were currently standing in front of her, torn up from their latest mission. Shizune was standing to her left looking worriedly at the young men.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! , What do you two have to say for yourselves?", she asked.

They looked at each other, then back at her and shrugged their shoulders as if to say ' I don't know'. The pencil in Tsunade's hand broke and she finally lost it.

"What do you mean by that? Look at you two, you can't even stand up straight because your bodies are so tired! Uchiha, you're supposed to be a genius and an Anbu captain! Naruto, your training to become Hokage starts next month! Do you know how bad you look in front of the elders right now?" She bellowed.

She stopped her ranting to rub her temples before looking at them again. Even after all of that, the Uchiha prodigy was as emotionless as ever, Naruto at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"The both of you will be on paid leave and sent to the new hot spring that just opened -"

"BUT-", Naruto tried to intervene.

"NO BUTS! I will not have two of my strongest ninja die just because of some stupid rivalry!" She screamed.

She looked over to see the Uchiha glaring at her, but did not pay any mind. She was used to him anyways. Naruto had finally succeeded in bringing him back when he found him after the battle with Itachi, unconscious and on the verge of death. It had taken the last Uchiha sometime to accept the fact that he was back in Konaha and Naruto was not going to let him go anytime soon. Gradually, He came to terms with it and things went back to the way they used to be.

"Now get out of my sight, I want you in my office tomorrow at 11, packed and ready for your _vacation"_, She smirked.

There was a glint in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by the two Shinobi but shrugged it off as part of her old age. With a wave of her hand they both left on their separate ways to get ready for tomorrow.

"You can come out now, Jiraiya".

There was a chuckle and in a flash he was in front of her. They looked at each other with determined eyes before one of them spoke.

"So, Are you sure you want to go through with this, hag?"

"Why, Are you scared, old pervert?"

"In your dreams!"

"Then let the party begin"

They shook hands and with a poof of smoke, he was gone.

"Shizune?"

"H-hai?"

"Send in Hatake Kakashi, I have a _special_ mission for him"

With one last look at her master she bolted out the door to look for the Copycat ninja.

**The Next Day**

"The two of you will be staying at the new hot spring in the next town over; I want you to relax and _**No**_ _**training**_"

Naruto was about to protest but kept his mouth shut when he saw the glare the Gondaime was throwing at him.

"Your room will be connected to one another, in case of any _trouble_"

There was a glint in her eyes again but it was gone as quickly as it came. Both men inwardly shuddered. She threw them the scroll and with a sigh they were off. There was a smirk in Tsunade's face. '_This is going to be interesting'_, was what was going through her mind as they exited her office.

…

The walk to the hot spring was rather comfortable. Naruto knew the Uchiha liked the silence so he talked as little as possible. All he wanted was for Sasuke to be happy. Yes, you guessed it; Uzumaki Naruto was head over heels for Uchiha Sasuke. Truth be told, He loved everything about him. Even when he would not talk to him, Naruto could not help but love the avenger. With these thoughts in his head, he let a smile align his features.

Naruto however did not notice the fact that Sasuke was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The Uchiha let a small smile grace his features. He loved Naruto's smile, with eyes and hair that put both the sky and sun to shame, who would not. It had taken a lot to get the blonds trust back, but he had done it. Naruto was the only thing keeping him in the village and to say the Uchiha was happy with the turn of events was an understatement.

They kept walking in silence, until finally they reached their destination. It was a beautiful village to say the least, very similar to Konoha, but much smaller. They quickly started walking in the direction of the hot spring and arrived there in record time. They were greeted by beautiful girl that looked to be in her twenties. Her midnight black hair reached the small of her back and had green eyes that could rival Sakura's. Sasuke mentally glared at her when he saw the look she was giving Naruto, it was the same look he got from his fan-girls back home. Naruto, like always, was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san", she greeted.

Naruto gave her one of his famous smiles and Sasuke saw a trickle of blood run down the girl's nose, but she quickly brushed it away. This time Sasuke really did glare, but it wasn't any kind of glare, it was a glare that said ' touch or get near my blond and they won't find your body'. The girl saw this and stopped looking at the blond to not anger the Uchiha any further. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence she finally spoke.

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms now?"

Both of them nodded and followed the girl. The hot springs was pretty small but had a nice feeling to it. They got to their connected rooms, the girl quickly handed them their keys and left.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Um, do you want to go and wander around the town tonight with me?"

There was a hint of a blush that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Sure, dobe", The Uchiha smirked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Hn"

With that, both of them turned the knob and walked into their separate rooms. They both had V.I.P passes, so it was no surprise when they entered their rooms each found they had a king size bed and a huge bathroom. The rooms where beautifully decorated with a soft baby blue and white adorning the walls. It was, to put it in better words, beautiful.

**Naruto's Room**

He looked over his room once more and dropped his bag next to the bed. Noticing there was something his bed, he went over to find a note on top of a neatly folded Yukata. He picked up the note, a smile gracing his features, as he read it.

_Naruto,_

_Wear this during your vacation, there are others in the closet that I specifically picked out for you, don't embarrass yourself in front of Sasuke._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

Leave it to her to do something this nice and still be able to beat the shit out of him.

"Sure, baa-chan", he whispered.

With one last look at Tsunade's note he got up and made his way to the bathroom. '_Now, to get ready for my 'date' with Sasuke". _The smile on his face couldn't have gotten any wider.

**Sasuke's Room**

Sasuke could not help but sigh as he entered his room. Finally he was going to go on a _date_ with Naruto. He had long ago given up in reviving his clan and it was all because of that ball of sunshine. He went to set his bag down on one of the chairs when he noticed something on top of his bed. There was a Yukata along with a note. He picked up the note and read it.

_Uchiha,_

_A gift from me to you, take care of him and don't wake up the other guests.._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

There was a hint of a blush on Sasuke's face and if you ever even thought of calling him out on it he would have Chidori'd your ass into next week. In a split second the red tint in his face had disappeared and was replaced by a smirk.

"Sure hag, I'll try not to make him scream too loud".

With one last look at the Yukata he took his towel and headed for the hot springs.


	3. Chapter 2

**That Night**

Sasuke waited patiently for his blond ball of energy. He was wearing the Yukata Tsunade had given him, and to put it in simple words, he was looking hot. The Yukata was a dark shade of blue with the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back and with his pale features it only made him stand out more. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Naruto showed up.

To say Naruto did not look adorable was like saying the sky was green. He was wearing a white Yukata with baby blue flowers scattered around; his hair had grown out quite a bit and framed his face beautifully. He looked like an angel. There was a small smile adorning his face and Sasuke could not help but do the same.

"Ne Sasuke-teme, where do you want to go?".

"Hn"

Sasuke saw Naruto's smile falter a bit at his reply, but it was soon replaced by an even bigger smile. His heart twisted a little when he saw how fake it was. With a sigh he spoke again.

"Come on dobe, let's get something to eat"

He saw a real smile on Naruto's lips and felt the pain in his chest dissolve. They made their way to one of the booths and each ordered what they wanted. When they were both done Naruto was about to pay for his half when Sasuke stopped him.

"I'll pay for it dobe"

"Bu-"

"Don't worry about it".

Naruto sighed and smiled at his best friend. He could not help but feel a little hurt when he thought about that._ 'Best friends_' that is all they could ever be. Sasuke saw the frown that was forming in Naruto's face and scowled. He didn't like it when his dobe frowned.

"Let's go look around, Usaratonkachi"

Sasuke stood up and waited for Naruto to do the same. When he did, they started walking across town looking at the various booths and shops. They were walking silently until Naruto suddenly stopped to look at something. It was a giant Kitsune plushy with big red eyes. He looked at it once more before he started walking again.

Sasuke had seen the whole scene and let a small smile appear on his face. He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back to the booth where they had seen the plushy. "W-what are you doing teme?", Naruto yelled as he was being dragged by Sasuke. All he got as an answer was the Uchiha's usual 'hn'. Naruto couldn't help but blush at their intertwined hands.

They got to the booth and saw you had to win a game in order to get the fox. Sasuke gently let go of Naruto's hand and paid the man. Obviously Sasuke won the game and the man happily handed him his prize. He looked it over and with a small blush on his face handed it to Naruto. He looked a little shocked for a couple of seconds but it quickly faded, he took the Kitsune from Sasuke's hands and smiled shyly, a blush making his way up his cheeks.

"Arigato, Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke let a tiny smile grace his features when he saw his blond blush. Naruto was about to say something but regretted it and turned around to start walking again. Sasuke frowned but shrugged it off none the less. Silence settled upon them once more and they decided to go back to the Hot Springs since it was getting late.

**Back at the Booth**

A silver haired Jounin sat in one of the chairs, an amused glint in his eye, as he paid the owner. The old man could not help but frown at the ninja in front of him. "Um, why did you want me to put that plushy as a prize? He asked getting a little scared. "Hn, because I want to make things interesting ", was all he said before disappearing behind a cloud of smoke. The owner was a little freaked out but shrugged it off and went back to counting his money.

As they entered the hot springs Sasuke and Naruto let a frown frame their faces. The walk back had been a little awkward. They walked up the stairs and where immediately in front of their rooms. With one last glance at each other they said their good nights and went into their own rooms. When both of them closed the door behind them, suddenly letting out a breath that neither knew they had been holding.

**Naruto's Room**

He looked down at the Kitsune that Sasuke had won for him. It was the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him. His smile turned into a frown after a couple seconds of pondering. He knew Sasuke didn't like him like that and it made the memory even more painful.

"**Kit, what the hell are you sulking for?"**

"Shut up you stupid fox, I'm depressed enough as it is!"

"**I know this might come as a shocker to you, but he Uchiha likes you too!"**

"HaHa, and Kakashi isn't a pervert"

"**Why do you have to be so difficult?"**

"Because I know he doesn't like me!"

"**I can smell it kit, the love and lust he feels for you!"**

"R-really?"

"**Yes, now go to sleep, you might need rest for the week that's ahead of you"**

Naruto mumbled an 'Ok' before climbing onto his bed and drifting off to sleep. Unknown to him the demon fox knew he was being followed. Kyubby let out a cackle at the thought of the copy-ninja. **"Yes kit, you're going to need all the rest you can get", **he whispered once more before joining his host in the world of dreams.

**Sasuke's Room**

Sauske sat on his bed thinking about him and Naruto's night out. The walk home had been awkward and their last conversations had been even more awkward. But the look on Naruto's face is what had made the situation the most uncomfortable. He had seen it many times when he had been shot down by their pink hair teammate after the dobe asked her out.

'_Does he have feelings for me?'_

'_**It took you a while, for a genius you're pretty stupid"**_

'_Who the fuck are you', sasuke asked getting a little scared._

'_Che, whatever'_

'_**I, my dear friend , am you conscious",**__ the voice replied_

'_Great I'm losing my mind', Sasuke sighe._

**'**_**No, you're just too stupid to realize Naruto loves you too",**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

**"**_**How many times did he blush tonight, idiot?'**_

Sasuke thought back to the _many _times Naruto had blushed tonight and smiled.

'_Hn, maybe the dobe likes me after all"_

'_**Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner, took you a while, dumbass'**_

He blocked out the voice in his head (that sounded suspiciously like Kakashi) and laid on his bed.

'_Tomorrow, I'll make him mine', _were the last of his thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

_**In Another Room**_

A certain Jounin sat on his bed, reading his famous orange book, with a smirk plastered on his face. Although his plan hadn't gone the way he had wanted to, he still had many others in mind. Truth be told, most of them involved something sexual. All of a sudden he shut the book with a 'snap' and a predatory grin settled itself on his face.

"I wonder what our dear Uchiha would do if he had some competition", he said to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Next Day**

Naruto sat on the edge of the hot spring trying to sort out his thoughts. Since early morning he had been feeling like something was going to go wrong. He was also a little freaked out by all the looks he was getting from most of the men that where in the room with him. He got up and out the water to go back to his room. Unknown to him he was leaving a lot of people with major nosebleeds behind him.

When he entered his room he sighed in relief. He walked over to his closet and picked out one of the many Yukata's Tsunade had gifted him. He had been a little surprised when he had opened the closet this morning to find a note attached to one of them.

_Naruto,_

_Try wearing these instead of those ghastly orange training clothes. You'll look better._

_Tsunade_

Naruto had blushed and crumpled the note in his hand. He picked out a black and white Yukata with Sakura petals on it. Sluggishly, he put it on and looked himself over in the mirror.

"Maybe Baa-Chan is right, these clothes do look better on me", he said aloud to himself. When he finished getting ready he took one last look at himself in the mirror and opened the door to leave his room. The sight that greeted him left the blond blushing and desperately trying to form coherent thoughts.

Sasuke was leaning against the opposite wall, a smirk plastered on his face, apparently waiting for him. The Uchiha looked gorgeous in his all black Yukata. "It's about time you finish getting ready, I've been standing here for half an hour", he mockingly said. Naruto lowered his head in embarrassment. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and went to stand in front of his future lover.

The raven was in shock to see that he was a head taller than the Kitsune. He tilted Naruto's chin up to meet his eyes and his smirk widened a bit. A sense of pride washed over him when he saw the blonds blushing face and sky blue watery eyes. "Hn, dobe make sure not to show the face to anyone else but me, it's too cute", Sasuke whispered and leaned down to kiss Naruto's cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened and his head shot up to look at Sasuke. There was a hint of a blush on the Uchiha's face and Naruto couldn't help but smile. The raven looked so adorable in his eyes.

"Hai, Sasuke I won't show this expression to anyone but you", he replied and mimicked Sasuke's earlier action by kissing him on the cheek. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and laced their fingers together. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast", Sasuke said.

**That Afternoon**

They walked around the village hand in hand, stopping every once in a while to look around odd shops. They were discussing their last mission when suddenly Naruto stopped abruptly. Sasuke looked over to see what had made the blond suddenly become quiet and could not help but smile. In the window display of one of the shops was a frog necklace with a very big resemblance to Gamakichi. He had only met the talkative toad once but he knew by the way they interacted that Naruto had a sweet spot for him." You want that necklace dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke shocked and felt his cheeks flame. He cursed himself for being so obvious. The Raven had already done so much for him; shaking his head Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Nah, its ok I don't want it", he assured.

Letting go of the Uchiha's hand, he walked ahead and pretended to look around the different shops.

Sasuke chuckled at the Kitsune's antics and sprinted over to where he was. Grabbing his hand he pulled Naruto to his chest and rested his chin atop of his head. "Well, I think it would look cute around your neck", he insisted. He lifted the blonds chin, looking into those deep blue eyes, and kissed him. It was not a passionate kiss but a quick peck that gently expressed their feelings. When they pulled apart their cheeks were flaming red. Naruto buried his face on the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"If you say so...", Naruto murmured.

They stood there for a while, trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts, until Sasuke cleared his throat. "Come on, let's go get you that Necklace", the Uchiha stated. They let go of each other,and hand in hand, entered the small shop.

It was a small shop but pretty none the less. Different accessories adorned the walls along with some scattered around on the tables.

They were looking around the shop when suddenly they heard someone cough behind them. Both jumped up, startled by the sound, and turned around. Greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman they let down their guards, but only slightly. The same thought running through their heads._ "How did I not sense her?"_

The woman in question was gorgeous. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her long midnight hair cascading down her back and lavender eyes that seemed to analyze every move you made. An elegant Kimono was draped over her body, probably hiding a beautiful figure. All in all, she was stunning. When she spoke both ninjas were snapped out of their trance.

"Welcome to my lovely shop, my name is Amaya, is there anything in particular you have your eyes on?", she asked.

Her angelic voice flowed out as naturally as a waterfall. Sasuke was the first one to speak, since Naruto had gone back into a trance.

"Yes, I would like buy that frog necklace you have on display", he politely answered.

But Ayama was not paying attention to him anymore. Taking a few steps toward Naruto she stopped in front of him. Lifting her hand to cup his chin she examined him like a rare object. As if on cue Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked up at the woman. Fear was evident in his eyes. "Yes, you would be a perfect wife for my son", she stated. Sasuke was about to intervene when he felt pain shoot through his spine and was swallowed by darkness, His body lying limp on the floor. Naruto was about to scream his name when he too was knocked out.

Ayama looked down at the two Bishonen laying the floor unconscious and smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kakashi-San", she asked. Stepping up to where Ayama could get a better view of him the Copy-Nin smirked, or at least she thought he saw him smirk. "Yes, I'm sure". Kakashi bent down, picked up the soon to be lovers, and set them over his shoulders. "But, they seemed to be getting along just fine without you interference", she countered.

"Yes, but it'll be a bit boring if they got together without a bit of drama".


End file.
